


Pale face, red as a rose

by Bumocusal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry in Panties, Just read it tbh, Louis is 17, M/M, No Smut, Pining Harry, Short One Shot, harry is 15, it's mutual, it's really just a short and cute little drabble, they all live in a complex with their families, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumocusal/pseuds/Bumocusal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Why’re ya sniffin me lil’ sisters pants, ya pervert?</i>”</p><p>Or, Louis thinks he’s found Harry sniffling his little sisters underwear, but he’s pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale face, red as a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was bored, at 4 am. Thought I should be doing something productive with my Holiday. I'm excruciatingly American, so all my British/UK terminology is seriously deranged. If there is anything I used incorrectly, please tell me.
> 
> Also, there is no smut and I know that's a turn off (Drums go off in a manner that suggests, I just made a joke) but, It's completely worth the read. If a bunch of people want me too, I can make this into a thing. Like, a thing longer than 845 words. Kay. That's all. bye.

“ _Oi! Wha’tha fook are’ya doin, mate?”_

Harry rips his face away from the delicate fabric, and turns towards the intruder. Louis Tomlinson stood at the top of the stairs glaring at Harry with such a passion, his thighs tremble. Taking two stairs at a time, Louis climbs down to him.

_“Why’re ya sniffin me lil’ sisters pants, ya pervert?”_

And suddenly Louis was right in front of him, crowding him up against the communal washing machine with a jug of Clorox raised above his head like a weapon. Oh God, please don’t let Harry die by the hands of his crush, with a gallon of bleach.

Louis is, like, two feet shorter than him, as well.

So, as Harry cowards in fear, plastered to the double stacked washer, Louis is basically pressing his face into Harry’s collarbones, and it’s an unpleasant time to get turned on. But Hell, if Harry doesn’t come out of this without a dent in his trousers it will be a miracle.

“I’m sorry, but these aren’t your little sister's,” Harry whispers, a blush creeping up his throat. “I was just smelling them to see if they were clean because someone had done our laundry already.”

Louis gives him an unimpressed look, “ _Look, mate, I ain’t in tha fooking mood for goddamn excuses. That's me families wash, and you’re proper sniffing me thirteen year old sisters skivvies.”_

He had know that Louis Tomlinson was living in the same complex as him for the past year now. Ever since they had entered sixth form together, Louis had become one of Harry’s frequent visitors in his wet dreams, especially in his footie kit.

With a shaky breath, “No, these are not your clothes. They’re ours and I’m telling you that you probably washed it on accident or something, because this is my Mum’s bra.”

He held up the turquoise lingerie that Robin had bought for his Mum on her birthday, it had a cute little lace trim around the bottom of the cups in a lovely peach colour, and there was a matching high waisted thong in the basket. Louis looked at the bra for a minute, then looked into the basket with the rest of the garments, he sees the unfamiliar shirts and none of his own clothes.

Suddenly he backs away from where he was pressed up to Harry.

“Oh,” Louis blushed, losing the strong Doncaster dialect he was formerly braving for a quieter accent. It definitely wasn’t as posh as Harry’s own baritone voice, but it was a step down from a raging football fan.

“Yeah,” Harry said back, he could tell Louis was about to apologise, “Don’t apologise, mate, I would’ve done the same thing if I thought someone was sniffing my sister, Gemma's, pants.”

Louis didn’t look any better though, “How can I not say sorry, I’m completely humiliated.”

“Don’t worry, Louis,” Harry smiled a small reassuring smile.

“How do you know my name?” Louis asked leaning against the stairs railing.

Harry doesn’t get embarrassed for knowing who Louis is, everyone knows who Louis is, “We go to the same, uh, school.”

Louis looks surprised, “Oh.”

“You say that a lot,” Harry says, as an awkward silence hangs around them. Louis, promptly smirks, looking at Harry with mischievous eyes. Harry’s stomach swoops as Louis high pitched voice starts to tease him.

“So, if you weren’t sniffing my sister's pants, you were sniffing your own sisters pant. Gross, mate,” He giggled, making a hue of red spread throughout Harry’s cheeks as they burned hot. He’d never blushed this much in his life.

“They weren’t my sisters,” Harry cried out.

Louis eyes widened, “If they aren’t your sisters, and they’re too small to be you Mums, then whose are they?”

Oh shit.

Louis had caught him red handed, there was a glint in his eye that wasn’t there before. The panties were Harry's, and if anybody else but Louis Tomlinson were asking him this, he would have no problem setting them in their place. But, Louis Tomlinson is his ultimate crush, and the captain of their football team as well as the president of the drama department.

How could he possibly look at him and say; those are my pants; without dying of shame. Louis must see his inner turmoil, because he grins sheepishly and say, “They are yours, aren’t they?”

Harry nods.

With a calm face, Louis looks down at Harry’s beige/khaki trousers, “Are you wearing some now?”

Harry nods, again.

Louis throat bobs, and he tears his face away from Harry, turning back to the stairs. Harry had never felt so powerless than he did in this instant, the heat of Louis stare was off him and he was finally able to breath. He watched him climb back up the stairs and felt dejected, until Louis paused on the very top stair, going out of the basement and washing area and back into the lobby of the complex.

He saw Louis turn half of his body to Harry and start to speak.

“See you around, Harry Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, so please tell me if you see anything that hinders your reading! xx


End file.
